Yui's Sudden Love
by yuisuboshifan
Summary: Will Yui's Love for Suboshi last? Read to find out!


Yui's Sudden Love! Author's notes: This story is a Yui and Suboshi love story. The story is based on what could have happened if Yui and Suboshi showed their love to each other a little bit earlier and if Suboshi didn't die. He should have died! WAAAAAAAAAH! Oh well. On to the fanfic!  
  
"Blah"- talking out loud 'Blah' is thinking Blah- is the narrator aka ME!  
  
The story so far: When Suboshi returned to Yui and Miaka's world, he met up with Tamahome. Now Suboshi hates Tamahome so they got into a BIG fight. Suboshi was chasing Tamahome all over town. The town people where staring at them like they were freaks. They both didn't notice because Tamahome would have said something about it as a tease to Suboshi. Suboshi also would have been even more pissed. Tamahome led Suboshi to a dark valley where no one would see that they were trying to kill one another. Their fight beings when they heard a voice that sounded like Yui-sama.  
  
"You can't hurt him Tamahome! Please don't hurt him!" 'I love him, please don't kill him' It was Yui-sama and she was crying. Miaka was right behind Yui-sama and was there to comfort her if she needed any. Suboshi saw his beloved crying and he stop to comfort her. He didn't care that Miaka wanted to do it or that Tamahome was shocked to see them there. Tamahome was also shocked that Yui said that about Suboshi. 'Does she really like him? Does she really like him more then Tetsuya?' Tamahome thought. He notice that Miaka was now looking at him curious to know what he was thinking about. She herself didn't even know that Yui-chan like Suboshi. She was just as shocked as he was but was going to think deeply about it let alone ask Yui-chan about it now. *pokes Tamahome in the ribs* "What are you thinking about?" *Noticing that Miaka was worried about him and curious* "Nothing really.but I was thinking about you." *looks at him and sees that he's lying* "Your lying Tamahome! Don't lie to me like that! Just because I act like I'm a little air-headed doesn't mean that you get to take advantage of it!" *notices the kidding in her eyes* (a/n: I know it doesn't sound like it fits but that what I came up with. Don't scold me please!) "I'm sorry Miaka....not!" *tickles her in her tickle spot* "Stop it!..hahahahaha...that..tickles.hahahahahahahaha!" said Miaka. "I know! It's suppose too!" said Tamahome and smiles goofy at Miaka. While this is happening Yui and Suboshi are telling each other how they feel about one and another. Yui and Suboshi are also talking while Suboshi tries to comfort her so she stops crying. "Yui-sama, please stop crying. It hurts me to see you cry and be unhappy." "I wish I could but it hurts me knowing that I was so cold to you. I realize that I don't want to loose you again because...i...i...I love you Suboshi and it would kill me to loose you again in another fight for me. I don't want you to fight and die for me. It would kill me if you did again. Please don't die again for me...." Suboshi kissed her so she would stop crying. Suboshi let go so she could listen to him. "Yui-sama I always loved you and I always will. I can't stand you being sad. It hurts me. I will die for you if I have too. I would die for you and only you because I love you and want to be with you. I want to be happy and I want to make you happy. " Yui couldn't stop crying. It was too much for her. 'She wanted him and she wanted him be safe. She felt safe with him so why can he be safe of her. Why can't he be?' Suboshi notice that she started to cry harder now and notice that she really wanted him to stay alive. For the first time she wasn't being cold to him but kind and giving him her heart, soul and loyalty to him just like he did and will always do to her. It was her turn to spill her feelings to the one person she loves, Suboshi. "Please don't die for me again. If you do I don't know what I'll do. Promise me please Suboshi. Promise!" 'Why won't he promise me this? Doesn't he know that it will kill me inside?' "Yui-sama....I promise that I will not die because I know that you would never forgive me and I don't want you made at me for any reason because you too special to me Yui-sama. I love you." For the first time when Yui and Suboshi kissed Yui kissed Suboshi back. It was a love that could never end. A love that was to live on forever or was it? We will never know because it never happened in the GOD DAMN SERIES! Oh well. See ya around! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Please review! Reviews are very VERY important! Can you tell that I'm hyper? ^__^ 


End file.
